


The killing game that goes wrong

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Talentswap, just assume everyone is gay and go from there, killing game (ish), nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: "Kidnapped and taken into a boat, surrounded by people you’ve never met before... as the ultimate detective, you must unravel the mysteries of this place, before they unravel you.""I like the premise for this, but what the hell do you mean I’m getting unravelled?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Comedy of Errors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602073) by [TheGamerPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie). 

> So basically, over a year ago, I wanted to write a killing game. Turns out, I kinda lost the motivation, as I wasn’t great with serious stuff. 
> 
> Then I had the brilliant idea - what if I made it a comedy?

My name is Maki Harukawa, and this is my life now. Hope’s Peak sure is a strange place, and to top it off, I’ve been asked to spend a few weeks on a boat trip with my classmates - it’s an exercise to get to know each other, break the ice, etc.

Which would be fine except for the fact we’ve known each other for months.

Long story short, we’ve been asked to improvise this boat trip, as if we were complete strangers… and I’m no ultimate actress. 

I’m the ultimate detective.

I “woke up” in a classroom to a faint chiming (I was lead here by the mastermind behind this all, who told me to pretend to be unconscious until I heard the signal). Which begs the question - why is there a classroom on a ship? I thought we were here to act, not learn.

Uh… should I monologue?

Maki: This is a mystery. Along with the other mysteries, like what we’re doing here. Why was I unconscious? Where am I?

Amami: Oh, you’re awake. I was wondering if I’d have to shake you. 

Maki: Oh hi Amami.

Amami: You know me? Aha, I guess it would make sense, given that I am the ultimate pop sensation. Are you a fan?

Maki: … irrelevant. What matters is, uh, the reason we’re here. I mean, the fictional reason. Not the real reason, cause we know that. Just… 

I looked around the classroom. Everything was bolted down to the ground - makes sense for stormy weather and such. 

Ah, I might be feeling a little queasy already. 

Amami: Hey, are you feeling alright?

Maki: I’m- I’m fine. 

Amami: Oh, before we do anything, what’s your name? 

Maki: What?

Amami: Oh, are you someone I’ve met before? I must apologise, I’m not the best with names.

Which I know is a lie because once we were getting some coffee together, and we ran into a fan he’d met once at a concert months before, and he remembered her name. 

But I digress.

Maki: No, we’ve never met. I am Maki Harukawa, the ultimate detective.

Amami: It’s nice to meet you Miss Harukawa.

Maki: Let's go find the others.

Amami: So you’re automatically assuming there are others? 

Maki: I- you know it’s our entire class. 

Amami: Ah, that does seem like a good deduction to make. If they’re kidnapping one ultimate, why not all of them?

Maki: Let’s just go.

Amami is a good actor. Maybe the best in our class (it is close). And so, we all have a bet. Whoever can make Amami break character is allowed to make one song request. 

I already know that Ouma’s gonna save them up for some Tom Jones.

Anyway, onwards we went.

In the corridor we met a girl staring into space.

Amami: Hello there.

Tsumugi: …

Amami: Ah, can she hear us? 

Maki: I’m not sure, maybe she’s just distracted by something.

Tsumugi: I can hear you. I was just spacing a little. Lost in thoughts all alone.

Amami: Sorry to distract you. We’ll leave you to it then.

I heard a whisper from the boxes stacked in the corridor next to her.

Tsumugi: Wait, I should introduce myself first. I’m Tsumugi Shirogane, ultimate programmer. 

I looked at the boxes, and saw Junko hiding.

Junko (whisper): Pretend I’m not here. I’m helping Tsumu cause she’s like, super nervous about this. 

I nodded to her. Whilst I was distracted, Amami had introduced us.

Tsumugi: A detective? Well, it sure is a mystery what we’re doing here, isn’t it.

Maki: Yes, a very big mystery.

Tsumugi: A mysterious mystery.

Maki: Mystifying, really.

Tsumugi giggled.

Tsumugi: Anyway, you should probably introduce yourself to everyone else. I’ll see you around.

Amami and I started to head off, but Tsumugi tapped me on the shoulder first.

Tsumugi: Hey I know I’m not meant to break character, but am I doing a good job? It feels like I’m just, too plain. And no one reading this would have me as their favourite.

Maki: You’re doing a good job, don’t worry. Just be yourself, alright? And you’re Junko’s favourite, aren’t you?

Tsumugi: I guess… Junko’s favourite… 

Junko jumped out from the boxes. 

Junko: You sure are darling! I love ya, as should everyone else! I’m not even joking when I say I’d like, date you if I was a dude.

Tsumugi blushed. Junko then stared into space for a second, as if she was having a huge realisation.

Junko: Holy shit.

Maki: Is something wrong?

Junko: Holy shit how did I not realise before?

Tsumugi: Realise what?

Junko: I’m not straight lol. 

Maki: Congratulations. 

Tsumugi: Ah… 

Amami: Hey Maki, are you coming?

Junko jumped back into the boxes. 

Maki: Good luck with your acting.

Tsumugi: Thank you. 

As I left I could faintly hear her whispering to Junko. Good for them.

As we walked down the corridor and round a couple of corners, skipping the dorms for now, I saw the two people who we were meeting next. So, I did the reasonable thing and pushed Amami over.

Tenko: Ah! Are you alright?

Ok that makes me sound like an ass. I pushed him over because it’s relevant to Tenko’s talent. I promise.

Amami: Ah, don’t worry about it, I just tripped over.

Tenko: Glad to hear it. 

She offered her hand to help him up, before… 

Tenko: I mean- get off of me you degenerate! Stay on the ground and suffer! You men- Ugh, Himiko I can’t do this. 

“Himiko” stared directly at the camera on the wall.

Himiko: Going out of character.

Oh did I mention there are cameras everywhere? 

Maki: What’s going on?

Tenko: Basically, I wanted to have a special quirk. Something to spice things up. So I was talking to the mastermind, and we randomly generated a quirk from a list they had, and uh… 

Himiko: She got “a disdain for the opposite gender”.

Tenko: Yeah. And it really sucks, but I didn’t want a reroll. They suggested that I could just press fast-forward on the character development, and they’ll figure things out after the fact. So, Amami! Do something nice as soon as we’re back in character. 

Amami stood up.

Amami: Back in character? What are you talking about?

Tenko: Damn it. Amami, when I make you break character, you are gonna sing some Gaga! Got it?

Amami: I’m confused...

Maki: That’s a nice costume, you look just like the real Himiko. 

Not Himiko: Thank you. 

Maki: But if you’re Himiko, does that mean there’ll be two ultimate lucky students running around?

Tenko: We did think of that. We were talking to the real Himiko, and she said she would love to be the ultimate magician.

Maki: I see. 

Amami: So you’re not the real Himiko? Then who are you?

“Himiko” turned to the camera. I shoved Amami back on the ground, for consistency you see. 

Ok I have to point out the floors were carpeted. I’m not actually trying to hurt the guy.

Himiko: Back in character.

Amami: Huh, did I do something?

Tenko: You did something by being a guy! 

Amami: I like your hairpin.

Tenko: Thank you. 

She stared directly at the camera. 

Tenko: Wow! A man, capable of being nice? That’s amazing! I think I will reconsider my opinions.

I mean… that works I guess?

She helped Amami up.

Tenko: If you ever get hurt, come to me. I’m Tenko Chabashira, the ultimate nurse.

Himiko: And I’m Himiko, the ultimate magician. Nyeh.

Maki: Nyeh?

Himiko: It’s a fun word to say.

Amami: Nyeh. 

Tenko: Ah, Himiko is so cute, isn’t- aren’t-

Himiko: For this, call me “she”.

Tenko: Himiko is so cute, isn’t she!

Maki: A magician. That certainly seems like a fun talent. 

Himiko: It is. Nyeh.

Maki: Nyeh. 

Tenko: There are a couple of chumps in the library. You should go see them next.

And so we did. 

Hifumi: Hello, fellow humans. My name is Hifumi Yamada, and I am the ultimate assassin.

He’s a pretty good one too. Like seriously, if he didn’t go around boasting his talent, I’d never pin him as the killer. And I have worked on many of his crime scenes.

Yeah he should probably be in jail, but Hope’s Peak is great with sweeping stuff like that under the rug.

Hagakure: Yasuhiro Hagakure, call me Hiro or whatever. Lucky student.

Maki: I’m Maki, this is Amami. Detective and pop sensation. 

Hifumi: Oho? It seems the two of us are on opposite sides of the moral spectrum… I wonder if we’ll be pitted against each other one day… 

Hagakure: When do we break for lunch? We’ve been here for ages.

Maki: I think it’s when we’re all introduced to each other. 

Hifumi: Well then we should go for the speedrun achievement. 

Maki: I’ll be as fast as I can. 

Amami: Hey wait, I haven’t even had a chance to talk to these people yet!

Maki: You can stay and chat, but I want to push on.

Besides, there’s someone I want to see. 

Amami: Ah, I’ll catch up with you later. Bye.

Level nine! The cafeteria!

Gundham: I am the sword master of darkness, I am the fell being who will lay waste to the world, I am-

Maki: Hey Gundham. You mind speeding things up a bit? I still got 7 people to introduce.

Gundham: I guess that’s fine… Gundham Tanaka, ultimate swordsman.

Chiaki had fallen asleep at one of the tables. She’s the ultimate martial artist. 

Gundham: There’s someone in the kitchen. 

Maki: Alright, I’ll go see them.

I went through the door and… 

Ouma: Sup.

I left the room.

Ouma: Alas, what is this? Rejected again, spurned with just a single word! What treacherous creature would be so unpleasant to an innocent guy like me?

He’s really milking it.

Maki: Fine. You get ten seconds to introduce yourself.

Ouma: Why thank you my dear Maki. I am Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate cosplayer.

He was demonstrating this by cosplaying as… I’m not sure who that is but it’s a guy with a beanie. 

Maki: That’s nice. Have you seen Kyoko anywhere?

Ouma: Hmm… maybe I have, maybe I haven’t… Ah, there she is, behind you!

I didn’t turn around.

Maki: Do you want to die?

Ouma: Eh? You’re so cruel… I thought we were friends… she’s downstairs, through the dorms.

Maki: Thank you. 

I left the kitchen, then headed out of the cafeteria. But as I did, I hit someone with the door. 

Makoto: Ow… 

Maki: Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?

Makoto: Eh, this is nothing to me. It's so nice to meet you Maki.

Maki: I haven’t given you my name yet.

Makoto: Ah, sorry!

He turned to the camera. 

Makoto: I’m sorry! I’ll try that again!

He turned back to me. 

Makoto: You should hit me with that door again.

Maki: I don’t think so. My name is Maki Harukawa, and I’m the ultimate detective. 

Makoto: A detective? Well ya’d better keep the… eff off of my gang. I’m Makoto Naegi the ultimate biker, and I don’t want no trouble, and I’m sure you don’t either. So uh… it would be nice if you didn’t do anything to hurt my gang? They’re like, really nice people behind everything. 

Maki: … 

Makoto: Don’t just stand there… I’m trying out the biker personality for this.

Maki: You ride a BMX. 

Makoto: I know, I know… but I wanted to make things a little more interesting. Plus, I’ve always wanted to ride a motorbike.

Amami: Oh Maki, there you are.

He’d reached the cafeteria. 

Amami: And you are?

Makoto: I’m Makoto effing Naegi, and don’t you get in my effing way. I’m the ultimate effing biker and if you try any effing thing I’ll effing shank you, you darned child born out of wedlock.

Amami: Ah, of course sir! 

Come on Amami, you can break character. Please.

Makoto: Sir? Are you effing making fun of effing me? Eff you! Get out of my effing sight! 

Amami: …

Makoto: … I’m sorry. You don’t need to go away if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for swearing at you, I didn’t mean it… 

Amami: Ah, that’s fine. 

Maki: There are three people in there if you’re wondering. 

Amami: Alright, I’ll go meet them. See you later.

He left.

Maki: You were close.

Makoto: You think?

Maki: I could see him trying not to laugh. I think you could get him first.

Makoto: Well, we’ll just have to see how everyone else does.

Maki: Good luck with that, bye. 

I went to the dorms, where I found two girls who were not Kyoko.

Akane: Extreme ironer?

Peko: No.

Akane: Window washer?

Peko: No.

Akane: Swordswoman?

Peko: Definitely not.

Maki: Hello. 

Akane: Heya, nice to meet ya! I’m trying to help Penny here figure out her talent.

Maki: Penny? I didn’t know we were getting a foreign student this year.

Penny lol: You’re not. My name is Peko Pekoyama, and I can’t remember my talent.

Akane: How about the ultimate cat person?

Peko: I doubt that’s correct. 

Akane: A doubt is better than an outright no, right? 

Peko: So who are you?

Maki: I’m Maki Harukawa, the ultimate detective.

Akane: Then you can help the case of the missing talent!

Akane: Oh right, I’m Akane Owari, the ultimate entomologist. 

Maki: Pleasure. I heard there was a downstairs area?

Peko pointed to it. 

Peko: Please be careful on the stairs.

Maki: Will do, thank you.

I walked away. Only two people left.

Akane: Fashionista?

Peko: Don’t be silly.

There wasn’t much downstairs, only a room with some crates and a gate that was locked. But I wasn’t too interested in the scenery, as something much more important was down there.

My girlfriend. 

Kyoko: Maki.

Maki: Kyoko. 

I went over to her, when… 

Oh no, stormy weather. What a pity. Imagine if I lost my balance and fell into Kyoko’s arms. Whoops.

Kyoko: Are you alright?

Maki: I am now, thanks for catching me. 

Korekiyo: Ahem.

A cough behind me and I noticed them. 

Korekiyo: Greetings. I am Korekiyo Shinguji, ultimate author.

And the person who’s in charge of this little cruise.

Maki: Maki Harukawa, ultimate detective.

Kyoko: And my name is Kyoko Kirigiri, the ultimate maid.

Korekiyo: Have you met everyone yet?

Maki: I have.

Korekiyo: Well, we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting then. 

He took out a phone, and texted someone. A few seconds later, there was an announcement over the intercom.

???: Ahem. Please can everyone meet in the dining room? I repeat, please meet in the dining room.

Maki: That’s strange, I don’t recognise that voice…

Korekiyo: I suppose we should go then.

They left.

Kyoko: May I make a suggestion?

Maki: Of course.

Kyoko: It wouldn’t be good if another wave hit whilst we were going up the stairs. Maybe we should hold hands, just in case.

Maki: That sounds like an excellent plan. 

And off we went, to see what was in store for us. What mysteries would await us? Who was behind that voice? And will Amami ever break character?


	2. A wild Kuma approaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma: However, there is a way to escape this ship! All you need to do is-
> 
> There was the sound of a page turning. 
> 
> Monokuma: If you vote for someone who isn’t the blackened, they will go free and everyone else will be executed! 
> 
> Korekiyo: I think you skipped a page there.

Korekiyo and Amami were at the top of the stairs when Kyoko and I arrived.

Korekiyo: You two go on ahead, we’ll be there soon. I need to talk to Amami.

Amami: But the voice said we needed to go now.

Korekiyo: One second.

They texted someone. 

???: Rantaro Amami, listen to what Korekiyo says. 

Amami: Strange… 

Korekiyo: Go on ahead, tell them I’m distracting him. 

Kyoko: Alright. 

When we entered the dining room, most people were already there. And it seemed there was a heated discussion taking place, whilst some people were just chatting in pairs or threes… 

Ouma: Oh but that’s gotta be a lie! There’s no way you’d ever be able to kill someone! 

Hifumi: Ha, that’s what most people think. They underestimate the best assassin on the block - the Alpha and Omega! Hifumi Yamada! 

Ouma: Ok but like, not really? You couldn’t kill your way out of a paper bag. 

Hifumi: If you want, I can prove myself. 

Ouma: Oh really? So if I paid you, you’d kill anyone? 

Jesus fucking Christ Ouma can have a creepy grin sometimes. I decided to listen in on someone else. 

Tenko: Is she really asleep? 

Peko: It seems like it. Even though we were told to only pretend to be unconscious. 

Tenko: Ah well, I guess Chiaki is Chiaki. Cute sleepy Chiaki… 

Peko: She’s similar to Himiko, isn’t she? The real Himiko I mean. 

They both looked at the Imposter, who had gotten themself some food from the kitchen, and was offering some to Akane. 

Now I would eavesdrop on their conversation as well, but then the main discussion caught my eye. 

Junko: Come on, you can do it!

Makoto: Are you sure?

I went over to Tsumugi. 

Maki: What’s going on?

Tsumugi: It’s a mystery. 

Maki: Mysterious… 

Junko: Yeah, we believe in you, don’t we guys?

There was a cheer from everyone. 

Makoto: Alright, I can do this! Gundham, do you mind if I?

Gundham: Go ahead tiny one, I can take any pummelling, for my power is-

Himiko: Who saw Amami last?

Kyoko: That was us. Korekiyo’s distracting him.

Akane: Sweet! They’re giving you time to prepare Mahcutie! Don’t waste it! 

Makoto: Ma-

Gundham: That’s what everyone calls you, squirt. You pretend to be a big shot in the biker world, but you’re just a pathetic lamb, hiding behind your so-called friends. They’re just using you, the way a-

Amami entered with Korekiyo, and noticed Junko.

Amami: Oh, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Rant-

Makoto: Fuck you! 

Makoto shoved Gundham with one hand. Amami stared at him. 

Makoto: Is this a fucking joke to you? You don’t get to talk about my friends like that!

I can see you there Amami, I know you want to say something. 

Gundham: Hmph, you think you can intimidate me? I could take you with one hand behind my back, tiny one.

Peko: Stop it, both of you!

Peko stood in between then, holding her hands up ready to stop the ensuing (fake) battle. We all kept an eye on Amami, waiting for him to break character. 

Makoto: Out of my way! I don’t wanna hurt you! 

Peko: No! I will have no violence on this ship. Both of you, calm down.

Classic Peko. 

Makoto: Fuck o-

He raised a hand, then lowered it. 

Makoto: I’m sorry Peko, Gundham! I would never actually hit you! And I’m sorry for swearing! 

Ah well, worth a shot. 

Peko: It’s alright Makoto. 

Gundham: I apologise as well. You are not a sheep, you are the boldest of tigers. 

Makoto: Ehe, I knew you were just acting. 

Amami: Well, guess that resolved itself. So anyway, who are you? 

Junko: I’m Junko Enoshima, the ultimate-

Chiaki: I have awoken in a strange room, where am I? And who are these people? 

???: Oh my god you’re finally all here and awake? I could hardly bear it… get it? _Bear_ it? 

We stood in silence, listening to the voice. 

???: Oh bother, I didn’t actually reveal myself yet. 

A black and white bear appeared. I recognise that bastard, it’s Junko’s fursona. 

???: See? I’m a bear. So I could hardly- oh never mind. 

Korekiyo: Our gamerunner, everyone. 

???: Yes that’s me. Thanks. I’m Monokuma. Hello kids. Hi Kyoko. #

Kyoko: … I don’t think this is how this is supposed to go. 

Monokuma: I’m really messing this up, aren’t I? Can we just pretend this never happened? 

Korekiyo: I gave you a script. 

Monokuma: You did, didn’t you… 

Monokuma: Hiya everyone! I’m Monokuma, and everyone here is going to be trapped on this boat for the rest of their lives! 

No one reacted… are we meant to react?

Amami: W-what do you mean? 

Ouma: Oh no. We’re trapped. What a shame. 

Monokuma: Upupu… I see you’re all cowering in fear.

Tsumugi put her hands over her head. 

Monokuma: What are you doing? 

Tsumugi: Cowering in fear? 

Monokuma: However, there is a way to escape this ship! All you need to do is-

There was the sound of a page turning. 

Monokuma: If you vote for someone who isn’t the blackened, they will go free and everyone else will be executed! 

Korekiyo: I think you skipped a page there. 

Monokuma: … oh… I’m not cut out for this. 

Himiko: Do you think we should call a break? 

Korekiyo: That’d probably be best. Everyone, grab a chair and I’ll give you feedback. 

Monokuma: Even me? 

Korekiyo: Yes. 

**Break: start!**

We all sat in a circle in the cafeteria. Monokuma was also sitting on one of the chairs. Kyoko had made drinks for us, with Imposter’s help. 

Korekiyo: Ok, so nice first attempt everyone. There are things that we can all improve on, obviously. 

Amami: Even me? 

Korekiyo: Actually, you’re doing pretty well at staying in character. 

Ouma: Almost too well. 

Korekiyo: Akane, you’re also doing good so far, though I would like to see a little more regarding your talent. 

Akane: Roger! 

Peko: Actually, their name is Korekiyo. 

Korekiyo: Chiaki, you don’t have to actually fall asleep when I tell you to act unconscious. 

Chiaki: … 

Tsumugi: I believe she’s fallen asleep. 

Chiaki: Huh, no. I was practicing my fake sleeping. Pretty convincing huh? 

Korekiyo: Excellent. Gundham, you’re somehow being less dramatic than usual. 

Gundham: The wordsmith is a creator of the most devilish prose, yet in their machinations they tend towards those incidents based in reality, blind to the true art of the occult! 

Hagakure: The occult is bullshit and you know it! 

Gundham: Trifling words from a mere mortal… 

Hifumi: So you do not wish to reveal your true demonic power, lest that Korekiyo wants a story that is more realistic? 

Gundham: The harbinger of death speaks my language.

Korekiyo: Don’t concern yourself with that, I’d prefer to have more dramatic characters in this book. 

Monokuma: I am controlling a talking bear, I think some suspension of disbelief can be had. 

Gundham took a dramatic pause whilst sipping his drink (strawberry juice with a little umbrella, he called it blood). 

Gundham: I accept your offer. But be wary, if I bring a demon into this boat, you are the one who accepted it! 

Korekiyo: Hagakure, you haven’t done much so far. That’s fine. 

Hagakure: What do you-

Korekiyo: Hifumi, pretty good. I’ve had some ideas for you and Maki.

Maki: Oh? 

Korekiyo: Well with your talents, it would make sense for you to become rivals of sorts. 

Hifumi: Alright. Maki, me and you, Yugioh tournament first thing tomorrow? 

Maki: What? 

Hifumi: That’s the sort of things rivals do, isn’t it? 

Maki: Oh, I see. 

Korekiyo: Imposter, Junko… nothing to add at the moment. 

Imposter: Thank you. 

Junko: Cheers. 

Korekiyo: But I must ask, have you actually told anyone your talent yet? 

Junko: Oh, whenever I try I get interrupted. It’s like, really uncanny. Maybe it’ll be a mystery forever! 

Korekiyo: I see… Kyoko, Maki, try not to start acting like a serious couple until maybe 4 people are dead? 

Hagakure: Wait people are gonna die? 

Korekiyo: I’m a crime mystery novelist, what did you expect? 

Hagakure: For us not to die! 

Monokuma: You won’t actually die, but you’ll pretend to die. As an actor. 

Hagakure: Oh. 

Kyoko: How many romantic cliches are we allowed a day until then? 

Korekiyo: Hmm, maybe 5 or 6? 

Kyoko: Alright. 

Korekiyo: And Maki, please monologue whenever you want. You are the main character. 

Maki: Will do. 

Korekiyo: Makoto, you’re doing well, but if you’re going to go for a gangster angle, you’re going to need to commit to it. Though if you want to say ‘eff’ instead of swearing, you can. 

Makoto: I’ll do my best… though I’m not sure I can actually do this. 

Junko: Hey, you did pretty well in that fight with Gundham! 

Gundham: Indeed.

Korekiyo: Ouma… Ouma. 

Ouma: Present. 

Korekiyo: You’ll rarely get this advice, but just be yourself. 

Ouma: I’m touched. 

Korekiyo: Peko, pretty good. You acted perfectly during that fight.

Maki: Though I have a slight suspicion that wasn’t acting. Peko’s always been like this, stepping in the moment she sees something that might turn violent. 

Peko: Huh? 

Maki: Oh, practicing my monologuing. 

Peko: I see. 

Korekiyo: Tenko, what happened to the man stuff? 

Tenko: I- it felt weird, so I decided to get my character arc over with and now I respect men! 

Korekiyo: Ah. 

Tenko: I’m sorry.

Korekiyo: Nothing to worry about, I don’t mind cutting that part if you’re uncomfortable with it. So Tsumugi, you seem nervous about everything so far. I assure you, you’re doing a good job. 

Tsumugi: Ah, thank you. 

Korekiyo: I will review the footage again this afternoon and leave each of you more detailed feedback in your rooms. And don’t worry, whilst there are cameras in your rooms, they are fake. 

Tsumugi: What if something important and plot related happens in one of our rooms? 

Korekiyo: On the table in your room, there’s a small handheld camera. You can use those when you have something important. Are there any questions? 

Monokuma: When are we going to re-do my appearance? 

Korekiyo: I think tomorrow morning. But for the rest of the day, everyone can spend some time getting fully into character. This meeting is now adjourned. 

**Break: end.**

Everyone went their separate ways. I’m going to do my best to be a good actor as well. 

Maki: I wonder who I should spend time with… 

I know I’m going to spend time with Kyoko, but I’m not sure who else… 

I made up my mind, and went to see them. But would we be able to keep in character? Would this help Korekiyo with their book? And would we ever actually learn Junko’s talent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie, this is the part where I ask if anyone wants to see anyone's FTEs in particular.
> 
> And thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with Makoto, "Himiko", Kyoko and Tenko.

Out of everyone, I think Makoto’s having the most difficulty. Whilst most of us are just acting as ourselves, he seems to be changing a lot with his biker gang personality. He’s just too nice for that sort of thing. 

I mean, he once did a BMX race, and apologised to second place because he was the favourite to win. 

I found him in one of the classrooms, doodling on the board.

Makoto: Oh, Maki… the heck do you want?

Maki: I want to question you about your gang. We’ve had a lot of trouble recently, want to know if you’re behind it.

Makoto: Huh? Are you saying I’m a criminal? 

Now, that’s a line that could work. If only he’d said it in a more threatening way than how he actually did - which was to look terrified. 

Maki: I’m not saying anything, I’m simply asking. What is the name of your gang?

Makoto: Oh! I actually came up with something for that! HADES.

I took out my notebook and started writing. To be fair, I was just writing a list of romantic cliches, first one ‘both reach for the same thing and brush hands’.

Maki: Hades… 

Makoto: HADES, all in capitals.

Maki: HADES.

Makoto: That’s better.

I love the implication he can see I’m speaking in upper case.

Maki: Does that stand for anything? 

Makoto: Oh, it would be cool if it did, wouldn’t it? It stands for… Hope And… Despair Effing SBikers… I need to work on that, don’t I?

Maki: It’s got potential. 

Makoto: Maybe I’ll just say that the leader of the gang really wanted the acronym to spell HADES.

Maki: The leader being you?

Makoto: Ehe, that’s… that’s right. 

Maki: Hmm… do you want me to help you with staying in character?

Makoto: Yes, I really need that. So uh, I apologise for any rudeness.

Maki: Not at all. So Makoto, where were you on the 21st night of September?

Makoto: What’s it to you?

Maki: I’m just curious.

Makoto: Curiosity killed the cat detective. But if ya really wanna know… I don’t remember crap, you expect me to remember the exact date? Chances are I was going for a ride with my boys. And my girls. And my nonbinary bikers. 

Maki: An inclusive gang I see. 

Makoto: Everyone’s equal in death… wait that was actually a pretty cool line, wasn’t it? Like death, Hades, ya know?

Maki: I know.

Makoto: Ah heck. Anyway, what I’m trying to say, I don’t give a damn about what you’re accusing me of, you can’t prove nothing!

Maki: Hmm, I see. As long as you aren’t doing anything extreme, like not wearing a seatbelt. 

Makoto: No! That’s so dangerous! I- Wait… do motorbikes even have seatbelts?

Maki: I have no clue.

Makoto: Me neither… so what else can I do to be a gangster type?

Maki: Violence is usually a given. 

Makoto: Huh? No way… 

Maki: How about this, you give me a high five, but with anger?

Makoto: I suppose that could work… 

I raised my hand.

Maki: Pretend I insulted you. 

Makoto: What the hell did you say?

He gave me a vicious high five. 

Makoto: You alright ?

Maki: Yeah, that was good. Maybe you should do that whenever you’re acting violent. 

Makoto: Yes! That would work! Thanks Maki, I’m sure I can do this now. 

Maki: Glad to hear it. I’ll be going now. 

Makoto: Hmph, good riddance.

Makoto: Not really, I do appreciate your presence. 

I waved goodbye. I headed back to the cafeteria, hoping to find Kyoko. She wasn’t there, but “Himiko” was. They gave a small nod of acknowledgement. They looked deep in thought.

Maki: Something the matter?

Himiko-ish: I’m thinking about how they plan on replenishing the kitchen. Quite a lot of the food is perishable, and we don’t know how long we’re going to be here. 

Maki: Ah, that is concerning… 

Monokuma suddenly appeared.

Monokuma: Don’t worry about it! Whilst you’re stuck on this boat, I have a little dingy I can take to the nearest port and restock! 

I’m now imagining the look on the cashier’s face when a bear rocks up with a trolley.

Himiko-kinda: I see. Well, may I request you buy some of those chocolate crunch cookies? But the type with the heterochromatic girl on the front of the box, as I heard Gundham craving them earlier. Also some sweets that would go well with tea, as Tenko and I have arranged to spend an afternoon together.

Monokuma: I’ll see what I can do with the budget. Do you want anything Maki?

Maki: Not in particular. I’ll let you know if I think of anything.

Monokuma disappeared again.

Himiko-maybe?: Well that’s one mystery solved. 

Maki: It is. 

We sat there for a few seconds.

Himiko: Nyeh.

Maki: … 

Himiko: Nyeh~

Maki: Nyeh…

They smiled. 

Maki: So, how are you adjusting to life as Himiko?

Himiko: It’s pretty good. I’m wondering if I should act more like the real one though.

Maki: Why don’t you try it out now?

Himiko: Eh… Hey Maki?

Maki: Yes?

Himiko: Please can you get me something to eat? I’m out of energy… 

Maki: Oh, of course. Do you want anything in particular?

Himiko: Uh… chocolate? 

Maki: Of course.

I went to get some chocolate, and some for myself as well. 

Himiko: Thank you… what else does Himiko do?

Maki: It’s strange, you look the part perfectly, but you never pick up on how they act.

Himiko: It’s never been a huge issue for me. Except for- did I tell you about the time Hiyoko requested my services?

Maki: No? 

Hiyoko being the ultimate fanfic creator of course.

Himiko: She was at a convention, but wanted to wander around looking at everything, but due to her notoriety, she had been requested to stay at her stand and give autographs. Naturally, I was able to impersonate her, and I do a damned good forgery. 

Maki: And then?

Himiko: She forgot to tell me that she had a reputation for being, shall we say… not the most pleasant to fans. 

Maki: I can see that.

Himiko: And apparently, she got a few complaints that I wasn’t acting, now what’s the word, tsundere enough. 

Maki: Huh.

Himiko: But apart from that, I have never had to change my personality. 

Maki: Well I see no reason to start now. 

Himiko: … alright. Thank you for talking with me. 

Maki: No problem. 

Just at that moment, Kyoko entered the cafeteria. 

Kyoko: Hello. 

Maki: Hey. 

Kyoko: I’m going to make dinner for everyone, any requests? 

Himiko: None from me. 

Maki: Me neither. Do you want some help? 

Kyoko: That would be appreciated, but not necessary. 

Himiko: I’ll go tell everyone we’re eating soon. 

Kyoko: Thank you, but it will probably take at least an hour. 

Himiko: Well I’ll see you then. 

And they left. 

Kyoko: I was thinking of making a buffet-style dinner. 

Maki: That’s an amazing idea, you’re so lovely and thoughtful.

Kyoko: You’re too kind Maki.

We went to the kitchen, and I helped out by handing her ingredients, cutting vegetables and giving her lots of compliments, among other things. Kyoko’s amazing, I love her.

Kyoko: Then, the rice-

Both of us reached out for the bowl of rice at the same time, and our hands touched. We looked into each other’s eyes, and smiled.

Maki: You have wonderful eyes. 

Kyoko: You have amazing hair. 

Maki: You-

Just as I was saying this, I rested my hand on the counter next to me… 

Maki: FUCK!

In my joy, I’d failed to notice that I was leaning my hand on the stove… which was on.

Kyoko: Oh no-

She grabbed my arm and took it to the sink, running cold water onto it.

I love how we’re on a boat that just conveniently has running water. Maybe it’ll turn out this ain’t even a boat, just a facility in Nevada Desert.

(It won’t turn out like that)

Kyoko was still touching my arm. 

Kyoko: Are you alright? 

Maki: A little better thanks to you.

Kyoko: You should find Tenko. 

Maki: Yeah, I should… but I’ll be back to help as soon as possible.

She patted me on the shoulder.

Kyoko: Don’t worry about me, take care of yourself first.

Maki: Whatever you say.

I left the cafeteria, still grinning like an idiot. As I expected, I found Tenko in her room, just as someone else was leaving.

Tsumugi: Maki! Junko asked me on a date!

Maki: Really? That’s amazing. 

Tsumugi: Ah goodness… I don’t know what we’re going to do. I hope Korekiyo forgives me for saying this, but there aren’t many areas on this boat suitable.

Tenko: Ooo, how about- what happened to your hand?

I was so caught up in the incredible gay energy of this conversation that I’d completely forgotten.

Whoops.

Maki: I burnt it on the stove. That’s why I’m here.

Tenko: Well I’ll need to take care of it right away! Come in!

Tsumugi: I’ll see you later~

And she left.

Tenko’s room was split into two halves by one of those hospital curtains. In the back half, I assume was her bed and personal area, whilst the first half resembled a nurse’s office - funny that. 

There was a cabinet full of medicines and stuff, and some other fancy equipment. Tenko sat me down in a chair.

Tenko: How much does it hurt?

Maki: About this much.

I held my other hand up at my chest level. Luckily, Tenko understood.

Tenko: That’s not too bad. Now, I’m going to apply antibiotic ointment, and then I’ll put a bandage on. Is that alright?

Maki: Do whatever you need to.

Tenko treated me, but didn’t want to do it in silence.

Tenko: Oh, I turned the camera on when Tsumu was in here, hope that’s alright.

I noticed the camera on top of the medicine cabinet. 

Maki: It’s fine. 

Tenko: Imagine if I’d stuck with the guy thing, how horrible would that be?

Maki: Mmm…

Tenko: I mean, a caregiver should never discriminate people! That’s just immoral! 

Maki: Yep. 

Tenko: It’s just- god it makes me so angry… but I was thinking, maybe I should choose another quirk instead. Something to set me apart from everyone else.

Maki: Such as?

Tenko: Well, Tsumugi suggested the old ‘clumsy nurse’ game, but I don’t know if I can be dealing with that.

Maki: Yeah, that doesn’t sound right… you could have an irrational fear of apples.

Tenko: I could!

That- that was a joke. 

Maki: Honestly, it’s hard to come up with things like this. 

Tenko: Yeah… how does that feel?

My hand was completely bandaged now. 

Maki: Much better, thank you.

Tenko: Anytime!

Maki: Nice room you have here.

Tenko: Oh, thank you. I think everyone’s room is split in some way, have you seen yours yet?

Maki: No.

I looked at the time.

Maki: Dinner’s in about half an hour. I’ll see you then.

Tenko: Take care.

I left for my room.

Well, it wasn’t half bad. In the front half, there were a few filing cabinets, a table (on which was a camera) with 4 chairs around it, and a massive pin board, complete with… pins. There were also photographs of everyone on this ship. 

There was a small door to the back half, which contained a bed, a cupboard, some other stuff and a bathroom. 

I still had time until dinner, so I decided to make it a little more… detective-y. I pinned all the photos, and attached string between mine and Kyoko’s, and Junko’s and Tsumugi’s. Hopefully, this will end up as more than a ship board, but it’s something for now. 

Dinner was nothing special. We all ate, Amami still hasn’t broken character yet, Korekiyo told us that tomorrow Monokuma would be back, and hopefully doing things properly. We could all go to bed, and there’d be an announcement in the morning to wake us up.

Good, I’m exhausted. 

Tomorrow, we’ll find out the reason we’re all here. We’ll (hopefully) be able to stay in character as well as Amami does. And I’ll be able to spend more time with Kyoko...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been updating very quickly, please don’t expect me to do this all the time.
> 
> Oh and, I’d like to say that all character-talent combinations were randomised, so any similarities to other talent swaps is purely coincidental.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continual chaos! But this time we actually know the plot

Ding dong. 

That’s not my doorbell, that’s the intercom. 

Do these rooms even have doorbells?

Monokuma: Good morning students! This is your captain speaking. It is 7am, please wake up. 

I groaned and turned over again.

Monokuma: Everything will be explained at 8am, so make your way through to the cafeteria for then. And if you’re not here… 

…  
…  
…

Monokuma (whisper): Do I have to say this?

Korekiyo (faintly): Yes.

Monokuma: I’ll burst into your rooms and tear you limb from limb! And then I’ll throw you into the ocean for the sharks! So be there, or be square! And when I say square… I mean it… 

There was a click.

Monokuma (whisper): I don’t really have to do that, do I? If my daughter isn’t there, I don’t want her to become chum. 

Korekiyo (whisper): Of course not, we’re just trying to build tension. Good job, you’re getting more threatening by the minute.

There was a sound of a door.

I got out of bed and tried to wake up. 

Monokuma started humming a song. I didn’t recognise it, but it sounded 80s. There was then the sound of a door opening again.

Korekiyo: You didn’t turn the intercom off. 

Monokuma: What? You told me it was this button!

Korekiyo: That’s what I thought but… is there anyone visible on camera right now?

Monokuma: There.

Korekiyo: Ah. Chiaki, I don’t mean to interrupt, but can you listen to me? Put your thumb up if you can hear me… good. (Click) NOW? 

Monokuma: THAT’S PRETTY LOUD. 

Korekiyo: I CAN HEAR THAT (Click) (Click) Now? Now? Now? Now? (Click) Not that one.

Monokuma: This one? (Click) 

The intercom: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU-

Korekiyo: (Click) Junko why did you make a button for that? One of these needs to turn off the intercom, otherwise you will die first (Click) Now?

Monokuma: It was working perfectly yesterday… (Click) Now?

Korekiyo: Junko, this is very defective for someone who calls themself the ultimate (Click)-

Seems like they found it. 

And hey, I’m awake now. 

There was a piece of paper that had been slid under my door. It said I was doing a great job, keep with the good acting. Cheers Kork.

At around 7:30, I headed into the corridor. As I passed the library, I ran into Chiaki.

Chiaki: Morning Maki! 

Maki: Good morning. How long have you been awake for?

Chiaki: About 3 hours now. Need to get my morning workout done. Luckily I was doing press-ups when Korekiyo needed me, which I only need one hand for. 

Maki: Y-yeah, that’s good.

Chiaki: Hey hey, are you up for a sparring match? I promise I’ll go easy on you. 

Maki: Uh, maybe after I’ve had my coffee…

Chiaki: Ah well, maybe I’ll find someone- Gundham Tanaka! Fight me!

And she ran off… wow, she really is a morning person. 

I saw Korekiyo and Junko next.

Junko: But you gotta admit, it was pretty funny. 

Korekiyo: This isn’t meant to be funny! Just- is there anything else you’re not telling me about?

Junko: There’s a button that makes Monokuma explode, with enough force to take out at least half this ship. And then the loss of that half would cause the other half to sink.

Korekiyo: Please tell me you’re joking.

Junko: No duh I’m joking! I’d be at risk if I did that lol… unless…

Maki: She’s joking.

Junko: And what makes you say that?

Maki: It'd be too quick. She’d do something like put poison gas into Monokuma, which would kill us slowly and painfully. Because if Junko is going to hurt people, she’d want to see them suffer.

Korekiyo looked at us in horror. 

Junko: Ah, you know me so well! But don’t worry, I promise I didn’t do anything deadly. Just mildly irritating.

Korekiyo: Like what?

Junko: Well, I don’t wanna ruin the surprise, do I?

Between Junko and Ouma, I’m surprised our entire class is still sane.

Next, I met Akane and Peko.

Peko: I appreciate your help, but it really isn’t necessary.

Akane: Don’t ya worry ‘bout it! It’s gonna be super fun! 

Maki: Good morning.

Peko: Ah, good morning. How are you?

Maki: I’m fine. And you?

Peko: I’m alright.

Akane: Heya Sashimi! 

That’s really not right…

Akane: Do you wanna join us on our super awesome talent finding expedition?

Maki: Talent finding?

Peko: It’s nothing, you don’t have to worry.

Akane: Basically, Peko here can’t remember her talent right? So I’ve decided to help her find it!

Well, I’m pretty sure she’s “forgotten” her talent for plot reasons, but whatever goes I guess.

Maki: And how are you going to do that?

Akane: Ya know the storeroom downstairs? We’re gonna take a look at all the stuff in there, surely there’s something to jog ‘er memory.

Maki: Alright then…

Akane: And Kylie’s gonna be there too!

Peko: Kyoko.

Akane: Ah sorry, Kyoko. So, are you interested?

Kyoko… Peko and Akane. Should I accept this offer?

-Yes  
-Yes

Maki: Of course I’ll come along. When will this be?

Akane: Hmm… that’s a good question. I hadn’t quite decided.

Peko: Why don’t we meet at the top of the stairs at 1pm?

Akane: Yeah! That sounds good! 

Maki: Alright. I’ll see you there.

Hmm, seems like everyone’s doing pretty well today. Yesterday really helped everyone find their characters…

As I pushed open the cafeteria doors, I could feel a tense aura… it was Makoto and Hifumi.

Hifumi: How quaint. But you’ve never killed a person before, have you? I can tell by the way you walk… 

Makoto: What’s it to you?

Hifumi: I just want to let you know. You’re not going to be able to intimidate me. 

Makoto: And why the hell should I care? Weird… 

Makoto started walking away, then Hifumi spotted me. 

Hifumi: Ah, the detective… how pleasant to see you here… 

Maki: Can I help you? 

Hifumi: Oh, don’t you remember what I said yesterday? 

What is he-

Hifumi: Yugioh duel!

Maki: No thanks.

I walked into the kitchen. And as I thought, Kyoko was there.

Maki: Need help?

Kyoko: No, I’m fine. I don’t want you to get hurt again.

Oh come on, I’m not completely hopeless in a kitchen.

Kyoko: Coffee?

Maki: Yes please.

Kyoko: Go spend time with the others, I’ll be with you soon.

So I did. And someone was eager for me to speak with them.

Hagakure: Maki! Over here!

I sat with him. 

Hagakure: Oh thank goodness, I have a chance to shine. 

Maki: Huh?

Hagakure: I reckon I’m gonna die first. So I need ta tell someone my backstory before then!

Korekiyo: Oh? This sounds interesting.

They sat with us. Tsumugi also joined us. 

Hagakure: So basically, I’m the ultimate lucky student, yeah? But it’s not just that I won the lottery. I'm a pretty lucky guy. Watch this! 

He took out a pack of cards and shuffled them. 

Hagakure: Pick a card, any card.

Korekiyo took one. Hagakure put down the rest of the deck. Kyoko gave me my coffee. It was delicious. 

Hagakure: 3 of spades! 

Korekiyo: No.

Hagakure: 8 of spades!

Korekiyo: No.

Hagakure: 4 of diamonds! 

Korekiyo: Yes. 

Hagakure: See! I’ve got a ⅓ success rate! That’s 30%.

Maki: That’s 33%.

Tsumugi: Hmm… 

Korekiyo: Impressive, now-

Monokuma: Quiet down folks! It’s showtime!

Monokuma appeared.

Hagakure: Aww, we were just getting to the good part!

Monokuma: Okie dokie, so- wait, where’s Chiaki and Gundham?

Chiaki: Oh, here I am. 

Chiaki entered, covered in… 

Peko: Is that blood?

Chiaki: Don’t worry, most of it isn’t mine.

Gundham also entered, covered in a similar red/pink liquid, and then sat down in front of Kyoko, who handed him some tomato juice.

Monokuma: So without further ado, lets-

Ouma: Kyoko I want it black.

Kyoko: You specifically asked me to, and I quote “surprise me”. So I put some chocolate in it, but if you don’t want it then-

Ouma: Aww Kyoko, I was just messing with you, it’s perfect.

Monokuma: Excuse me? I-

Click.

Monokuma: WOULD LIKE TO ACTUALLY EXPLAIN WHAT’S GOING ON!

Ya know, that yelling is quite effective. 

Monokuma: SO SHUT THE HECK UP AND LISTEN!

Click. 

Monokuma: Ok so uh, where was it… (faint rustling of paper) You’re all trapped on this ship, and will have to stay here forever, unless you kill someone and-

Junko: Oh sweet. 

She picked up a fork and pretended to stab Ouma, who gave a very dramatic fake death.

Ouma: No!!! I have been killed!!! Curse you!!! I’m going to die!!! AAAAA!!!

Amami: Oh my god… someone stop her!

Chiaki tackled Junko. 

Ouma: I’m dead… 

Korekiyo: No you aren’t.

Ouma: Yes I am.

Monokuma: Ahem, as I was saying. If you murder someone and get away without anyone figuring out it was you, you can leave.

He glared at Junko.

Junko: My bad. 

Monokuma: When a murder occurs, an investigation will commence, followed by a class trial. 

Maki: Detective Maki on the case. It seems like the victim died recently. He was stabbed with a fork. Does anyone have any testimonies?

Amami: I saw it, Junko did it. 

Monokuma: If the majority votes for the correct culprit, then they are executed.

Junko: I’m sorry what?

Monokuma: If the majority is wrong, everyone except the culprit is executed.

Junko: Ouma you aren’t dead, get up.

Ouma lay still. Junko kicked him.

Junko: Get up you bastard!

Monokuma: Well lookie here, do we have our first murder already? Where’s the body discovery button… 

Click.

The intercom: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP

Click.

Ouma was laughing. He stood up.

Ouma: Fine fine, I’m not dead.

Junko: See! You can’t execute me!

Monokuma: I see. Anyway uh… I think that’s all? 

Korekiyo nodded.

Monokuma: Yeah that’s all. I’ll give you a motive sometime. Have a nice killing!

And he was gone. 

Korekiyo: You are allowed to react. 

Amami: Kill each other? There’s no way we’d ever do something like that!

Junko: Nope. Totally not. Never would.

Ouma (lying on the ground still): If I get a scar, I’m blaming you.

Junko: If you get a scar, I’m blaming your weak-ass skin. This is a plastic fork!

Ouma: I-

Peko: Please calm down, both of you. Bickering will solve nothing.

Maki: And so, our hellish life on this ship began. We were all thinking the same thing: Would anyone actually kill another to escape?

Tenko: I’m actually thinking about girls. 

I sighed.

Maki: Who’s behind this? And how can we get out?

Tsumugi: Find out next week in: People Die, and Other Love Songs.

Cut to a bit of chilling in my room, catching up on sleep, stuff like that.

There was still time in the morning, so I spent some time with Amami. Honestly, I want a song request myself, and I’m not going to get it if I never interact with the guy. And hey, backstories are good to know. 

Amami: Oh, hi Maki. How’s everything going? Been doing detective things?

Maki: Yes. So, how did you become an idol?

Amami: Huh, didn’t expect you to ask that… I was expecting something more like ‘Have you found anything?’

Maki: Well, I’ve judged that I’m the main character, therefore no one will make any massive revelations without it either being brought to my attention immediately, or a massive plot twist for later. 

He didn’t react.

Maki: But sure, have you found anything?

Amami: Well… no.

Maki: I see...

Amami: I have 12 younger sisters.

That’s a lot. I feel sorry for his mum.

Amami: And they do love their Disney, so as the oldest, I had to take care of them a lot. I must have watched The Little Mermaid 100 times… and it was always the sing-along edition.

Maki: So you got a lot of practice huh?

Amami: Sure did! Then, I entered some competitions, and I got noticed. And I guess it just happened.

Maki: But it’s impressive to have got this far just from that.

Amami: Oh, and there was a lot of help from my father’s connections as well…

Maki: Ah… is he famous as well then?

Amami: Not famous, but he’s rich and connected. A CEO. But enough about me, what’s your orphanage like?

Maki: And how did you know I grew up in an orphanage?

He froze for a moment.

Amami: Lucky guess?

Maki: I see… There are about 30 kids there nowadays, and I’m one of the oldest.

Amami: Wow, I guess you’re like an older sister too.

I laughed.

Maki: I supose. 

Amami: And how did you get your talent?

Maki: Well, it started with a crime in the orphanage… 

Dramatic pause.

Maki: The mystery of the stolen croissants.

Amami: That sounds intense.

Maki: Maybe I’ll tell you more about it some other time.

Amami: You’re just going to leave me in suspense like that? Harsh…

Maki: And after that I just became interested in mystery, solved a murder or two, ended up with a job.

Maki: And as a result, the orphanage is much better off. So victory all around.

Amami: That’s good to hear.

Maki: So anyway I-

I noticed the time. 12:00. 

Maki: Lunch. 

Amami: Oh, that’s a good idea. Shall we go?

So we got some lunch. I had some instant noodles. Chiaki was also there, collapsed onto one of the tables out of exhaustion. I still had time until I was meeting with the others, and it was on the way so… 

Maki: Do you want me to take you to your room?

Chiaki: Huh? Oh, thank you. 

We started walking together, but Chiaki wasn’t walking straight. 

Maki: I can carry you. 

Chiaki: Oh, there’s really no need I- it would be nice but you don’t have to. 

Maki: That’s a yes then.

So I gave her a piggyback ride back to her room.

Chiaki: Thanks… 

Maki: Make sure you get enough rest.

Chiaki: Of course.

Now, to go to the talent finding meeting…

In the next chapter of course.


End file.
